


Haunted By The Universe

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A pocket watch falls through the rift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted By The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks prompt: Haunted

Ianto was sitting at his desk in the tourist office. He opened a drawer and pulled out a tin full of sweets. He liked to think of himself as a man of simple pleasures and there was nothing more simple than a sweet after a hard day of saving the world.

Looking down at the sweets he couldn't decide which one to eat. All the red sweets were shiny and made his mouth water. He plucked a sweet from the tin and popped it into his mouth. He let the spicy cinnamon taste slide down his throat. 

After he finished his sweet, he closed up the tourist office and made his way to the room where The official Torchwood coffee machine was held. Like most of the rooms in The Hub the coffee room (as Tosh called it) was steel and concrete. 

No one was sure when the machine had come to Torchwood, but Jack said there was no better coffee.

Once he walked over to the coffee machine, his fingers brushed against the glass domes that made up machine; the glass was always warm and shined in the light from the lights above it.

He poured coffee grounds into a basket made of brass and placed it inside the biggest glass dome. He pressed a red button and the element below it heated up with a blue glow.

As the coffee made its way through the machine the air smelt of coffee. Pouring the coffee into Jack's favorite cup, a cup that Gwen had bought that read World's Best Boss, he grinned to himself. It was another perfect cup, if Ianto did say himself.

He walked up to Jack office and Jack was sitting at his desk. His desk was covered with various artifacts and papers. Jack said he had a system and knew where everything was, but Ianto thought his 'system' was organized chaos without the organized bit. 

It looked like he hunched over his desk filling out paperwork, but Ianto knew better. He doubted that even Torchwood paperwork involved stick figures in sexual positions.

Ianto coughed and Jack looked up. He grinned.

'Time for my nightly coffee already?' Jack said as Ianto caught the slight scent of Jack's pheromones.

'Yes, Sir,' Ianto sat the coffee on Jack's desk.

Jack picked up the cup and smirked as he took his first sip. The scent of pheromones became more pronounced. Ianto breathed deeply the spicy scent. He could already feel himself harden.

'How's the coffee?' Ianto asked with a smirk. He knew exactly how the coffee was, but this was another part of their nightly ritual.

Jack sat his cup down. 'Why don't you come over here and I'll show you.'

Loosening his tie, Ianto moved around Jack's desk and dropped to his knees. There was a bulge in Jack's trousers and Ianto licked his lips as he unzipped Jack's trousers and pulled out the other man's cock. The tip was deep red and a thick vain stood out on the side running almost from root to tip.

Ianto was about to lick the head when the rift alarm went off. The shrill sound echoed off the walls of The Hub.

'Looks like we'll have to finish this later,' Ianto said as he put Jack's cock back into his trousers.

'I'm going to hold you to that.'

Ianto stood up and moved to retrieve Jack's greatcoat, the wool was rough under his fingers. 'Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint my captain.'

Later that night, they were in a field. Rain was coming down in cold sheets. A freezing wind ruffled Ianto's hair. He shown his torch onto the grass and even though he was trying to stay dry, cold rain slipped below his collar chilling his skin. All he wanted was to get out of his wet clothes and lay in Jack's embrace. Jack was as warm as any water bottle.

As he moved his torch back and forth across the ground the light landed on a round object. 

'Thank God,' Ianto said as he picked the object and turned it around in his hand.

It looked like an ordinary gold pocket watch, but there were strange circles and lines carved into the front. His thumbs traced over the lines and curves, they seemed familiar but he didn't know why.

'Find anything?' Jack asked as he came up behind Ianto.

'I think so. Do you know what the writing means?' Ianto asked hopefully. 

Jack took the pocket watch and looked at it. 'Nope. We better put it in the archive and look at it some more tomorrow.'

As they walked back to the SUV, Ianto kept thinking about the watch. It was obviously alien, but it had felt familiar in his hand. 

Later that night, Jack and Ianto made there way back to The Hub. He should have been worried that Jack was driving too fast for the wet roads, but he wasn't. As Jack drove down the dark and rain soaked Cardiff streets, Ianto kept glancing over at the pocket watch that was sitting behind him in the back of the SUV inside a cardboard box. 

'Something wrong?' Jack asked.

Ianto turned around in his seat. Jack turned his head and in the light of street lamps, Ianto could see the concern in Jack's eyes. 

'I don't know.' Ianto said because he really didn't know what was wrong. There was just something about that watch. He didn't think there was anything sinister about it, but one could never be sure.

Ianto turned around and stared out the window. Cardiff slid pass as dark buildings and bright streetlights.

Once back at The Hub, Ianto went down to the archive and placed the cardboard box containing the pocket watch on a shelve. The archive was deep within The Hub. Tall metal shelves filled with bits and bobs filled the rooms. Bare light bulbs hung from a rough stone ceiling. Gwen always said it was a sad looking room, Ianto found a strange comfort in the bare stone walls and concrete floor. 

He took a deep breath. Whenever it rained, the archive always smelt of wet dirt. Usually it was strangely soothing, but not now. For some reason there was something that felt like an itch just under his skin.

He walked out of the archive and made his way to Jack's room. Maybe spending time with Jack would help him forget about the watch.

He opened the hatch and went down the ladder to Jack's room. Jack's room was small and sparse; the only furniture in it was a bed and a floor lamp. The walls and floor were rough concrete. 

Jack was already in bed. A sheet was pooled around his waist and judging by the movement of his hand under it he was jerking himself off. The scent of his pheromones in such a confined space was intoxicating.

'Starting without me?' Ianto said with a grin. He loosened his tie. He pushed thoughts of the watch to the back of his mind.

'What can I say, seeing you wet was a turn on. Your shirt was almost transparent. I just wanted to lick your nipples.

'Oh, yeah. Do you mind if I join you?' 

'Of course. Although I much as a love seeing you in the suit, I love seeing you out of it even more.'

Ianto took off his suit jacket and dropped it on the floor. As he unbuttoned his dress shirt, Jack licked his lip.

Moving closer to the bed, he took off his shoes, trousers and pants. He stood there naked as Jack eyes traveled over his body. It always amazed Ianto that Jack always looked at him like he was something extraordinary; Jack had probably seen much more extraordinary things. Ianto was just an ordinary Welshman after all.

Ianto moved and fall on top of Jack. Jack laughed as they kissed. His hands slid over Ianto's back and shoulders, his was skin hot where he was pressed against Ianto. His hard cock was poking Ianto in the thigh. 

They kissed for several long moments. A clash of lips and teeth.Ianto deepened the kiss and tasted coffee on Jack's lips. As their tongues brushed, Ianto felt his cock harden.

Ianto broke the kiss just long enough to pull the sheet from around Jack waist and then settled back down. Jack's skin was hot, smooth and damp with sweat.

Ianto grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them.

'Oh, I like that,' Jack said as he kissed Ianto's shoulder. 

'I thought you would,' Ianto said as he tighten his grip.

Jack hand joined Ianto's and their fingers intertwined as the stroked both cocks. Faster and faster they stroked. Ianto felt Jack entire body shake as he came. He bit down on Ianto's shoulder and the slight pain was just enough to send Ianto over the edge. 

He came with a shout.

He settled against Jack and Jack rubbed Ianto's arms and peppered Ianto's neck with gentle kisses.

'Want to sleep here tonight?' Jack asked.

'Of course,' Ianto said as he nuzzled Jack's neck.

As Ianto slipped into sleep he thought of the pocket watch. 

Stars shown against inky blackness. They were so bright that Ianto could almost touch them. He knew he was alone with the stars, but he didn't feel lonely; the universe and all its wonders stretched out before him. He lifted his arm and...

...Ianto startled awake. 

He was in Jack's bed and could still smell Jack's scent. He rested his head on Jack's pillow and closed his eyes. He tried to forget about the dream he had had, but it was so vivid in his mind. It was so strange, like something from another lifetime. Being haunted by stars wasn't so much terrifying as it was comforting. Perhaps he had been working at Torchwood too long.

After several minutes he got up and put his clothes on. Putting on his suit was strangely soothing. And to think the only reason he started wearing a suit was to get his job at Torchwood to save Lisa.

He straightened his tie and made his way to the archive. If he couldn't sleep he might as well get some work done. There was always work to be done; apparently Owen thought the archive was the perfect place to put empty pizza boxes. 

Once in the archive, he reached for the box that contained the pocket watch almost as if he couldn't help himself. Something about the watch was calling to him. He lifted the watch and held it in his hand and turned it over. 

Suddenly he had the urge to open it. He flicked the latch and was surrounded by a golden light and everything faded away.

As the light surrounded him memories emerged in his mind. Faster and faster they came and it felt like he was drowning. He saw his parents and his childhood friends. His father was known as The Tailor and his mother was called The Historian. His mother always smelt of dust and would sing songs from long dead civilisations. His father made all the ceremonial garb. 

The most vivid memory was when he was eight and stared in the time vortex and saw wonders; the sifting lights and colors were horrible and beautiful. The vortex whispered his name in his ear.

In the distance he heard Jack calling his name.

Once the light subsided, he collapsed and felt Jack's arms around him. Jack laid him on the ground and knelt above him. The air was full of the sounds of alien technology humming and buzzing; it was a welcome chorus of sound. 

'Ianto? Are you okay?' Jack asked with fear in his voice.

Ianto sat up. 'I'm fine.'

'What happened?' Jack asked as he touched Ianto's face.

'My memories came back.'

'Memories? Who are you?'

'I'm a Time Lord.' Ianto knew that Jack deserved the truth even if he was sure how Jack would take it.

Jack's eyes went wide and his mouth became a thin line. 'That's not funny.'

'I'm not joking. That watch held my essence and memories.'

'Are you The Master or The Doctor?'

'Neither.' 

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto to his feet. 'We need to tell the team.'

Jack was taking the news better than expected. As Ianto and Jack walked out of the archive Ianto put his hand on Jack's shoulder, but Jack shook it off. Perhaps Jack wasn't taking the news as well as Ianto first thought.

Once they gathered the team, Ianto explained everything. Gwen's eyes went wide and Owen just rolled his eyes.

'I have a question? If you are a Time Lord then how come you being an alien didn't show up on any tests?' Owen said.

'There is a small chip in my arm that hides my anatomy and makes me a appear human. It's a more advanced technology than the one hides the invisible lift.'

'Whatever you say. I'm going to call you Tea Lord now.'

Ianto grinned. It was comforting that Owen was the same prat as always.

'Does this change everything?' Gwen asked, still wide eyed. 

'I would hope not. I'm still me, just different. Speaking of that, we should get back to work.' Ianto turned to Jack. 'Don't you think so Jack?'

Jack stood up. 'Yeah. I'll be in my office if anyone needs anything.'

Jack left abruptly.

Once the team left, Ianto decided to do something. He went to Owen's medical bay.

'Owen. Could you remove my chip for me?' Ianto asked as he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt.

'Sure. Is it just under the skin?' Owen said as he reached for a scalpel.

'Yep.'

'Want anything for the pain, Tea Lord?' Owen said as he cut into Ianto's arm.

'Anything but Aspirin. It's poisonous to Time Lords.'

'Don't think this changes anything, I still want my coffee in the morning.'

'Of course.'

Once Owen removed the chip and cleaned Ianto up, Ianto made his way through The Hub. He went up to the conference room and cleaned up the empty coffee mugs sitting on the conference table. Somethings didn't change. He was worried about Jack though, he seemed colder and distance. As he was carrying the mugs to the kitchen to wash them Tosh stood in the doorway.

Ianto turned to her. She looked nervous.

'Is there something I can help you with?' Ianto asked.

'I was just thinking... You must have more important things to do tomorrow night than coming over to my flat and watch Top Gear.'

Ianto walked over to Tosh and held her hand. 'There would be nothing I'd like more.'

'Really?'

Ianto smiled and Tosh smiled back at him. 'Of course. It's what friends do and I hope we can still be friends.'

'Of course. Can I ask you a question?'

'Anything.'

'What's it like being in space?'

Ianto grinned. 'I'll tell you if you help me wash the coffee mugs.'

As the washed the mugs, he happily described the swirl of galaxies and light of stars. Tosh asked many questions that he did his best to answer. He started talking about Time Lord technology and Tosh asked even more questions. 

After they finished, the team left The Hub and Ianto went to the coffee machine. As he walked into the room it hummed happily. He made a cup of coffee and walked up to Jack's office.

Jack was sitting at his desk. Ianto sat the coffee cup on his desk and waited. Jack took a drink, but didn't look up.

'Is something wrong, Jack?' 

Jack held his coffee mug in both hands and looked up. 'I've been thinking, if you want to leave with The Doctor the next time he comes around I won't hold it against you.'

Ianto ran his fingers through his hair. 'You want me to leave?'

'No but I thought you might be happier with your own kind.'

Ianto walked over to Jack and knelt down in front of him. He removed the cup from Jack's hands and sat it on Jack's desk. He took hold of Jack's hands and kissed then gently. 'I'd be much happier with your kind.'

Jack smiled. 'Really?'

'Really. Do you know what I like most about being a Time Lord?'

'What?'

'I like that I can have multiple orgasms,' Ianto said trying to lighten the mood. It must have worked because Jack's smile turned into a grin.

'Oh yeah? We should try that out,' Jack said as he took Ianto's hands and kissed them.

Ianto took Jack's hand and lifted him to his feet. There lips met and Jack's fingers combed through Ianto's hair.

Ianto deepened the kiss and their tongues brushed. Jack reached for the zip on Ianto's trousers, but Ianto moved Jack's hand away. He broke the kiss and they were both panting.

'We should move to your bedroom. I want to enjoy this.'

Jack kissed Ianto's shoulder. 'Lead the way.'

As they walked to Jack's bedroom hatch their hips brushed and Jack kissed every part of Ianto he could reach. 

Once at the hatch, Jack and Ianto slid down the ladder. Once in the room Ianto pulled Jack into an embrace and breath deeply the spicy scent of pheromones. 

He slid Jack's braces off his shoulders as Jack unbuttoned Ianto's dress shirt. Jack's shirt came off and Ianto stood back an admired Jack's bare chest; his dark nipple stood out against dark skin. Ianto moved forward and licked at Jack's nipple. As he licked, Jack's hands kneaded Ianto's shoulder.

He bit lightly at the nipple and Jack groaned.

Once the nipple was hard Ianto kissed his way down Jack's stomach until he staring at the bulge in Jack's trousers. He mouthed the bulge and Jack hissed. Once Ianto had decided that it was time to move things along he unzipped Jack's trousers and slid them down Jack's thighs. His cock was hard and stiff, his balls were covered with dark hair.

Ianto took the balls into his mouth and sucked. Jack's hips snapped forward. Ianto backed off and licked the head of Jack's cock, salty pre come sat on his tongue. Ianto slid his lips up and down Jack's cock. Again and again he moved his head until Jack groaned. Ianto backed off until only the head was in his mouth and hummed.

Jack hips snapped forward as he came. Ianto mouth was full of come and he swallowed it down. Once Jack'a cock was soft Ianto stood up with a grin on his face.

'I thought we were going to test your multiple orgasms?' Jack said as he brushed his lips against Ianto's.

'The night's still young,' Ianto said as he led Jack to bed. He did indeed plan on seeing how many times he could come in one night. His record was four.

Later that night, Ianto did indeed break his record. He came six time in a row. Now, he was exhausted and sore in all the right places. The air was thick with the scent of pheromones and sex. Jack was curled around him and using Ianto's chest as a pillow.

'Can I ask you something?' Jack said as his hand slid up and down Ianto's arm.

'Anything.'

'Do you know what the writing on the watch says.'

'I do. It's my Time Lord name.'

'Oh. What is it?'

'The Archivist.'

'Really? Should I call you that now?'

'You don't have to, Ianto is just fine.'

'Whatever you say.'

Ianto rolled over and kissed Jack. He had seen many of the wonders of the universe, but now the only thing he wanted was Jack.


End file.
